


baby blue

by larryhasasecret



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy Days - Freeform, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Louis, Smut, Top!Harry, aand that's it i guess, and not so happy days obvs, bottom!Louis, handjobs, kind of, they both top, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhasasecret/pseuds/larryhasasecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always wanted a family with Louis, although Louis had had his doubts at first- especially when Harry says he wants to carry Louis' baby. Things go a little unexpected to say at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby blue

**Author's Note:**

> So I have had to write a mpreg for a looooong time. It's a bit of smut, some humour then and there, and a lot of fluff and the tiniest bit of drama. Hope you like itt xx.
> 
> Ps. This is purely FICTION so people, places and news in this work of FICTION are NOT REAL. (male pregnancy, the interactions between characters and so on)

Louis knew he was to suspect at least something when he had found baby catalogues then and there all the time.

Something but not this, certainly.

Louis also knew that Harry absolutely adored children, especially babies from the glint of his eyes and the huge grin that spread over his very pretty face whenever he heard a baby's cry. He had also noticed the gentle and near-crying look on Harry's face when he first and very carefully took Doris in his arms, cradling her so slow and gentle like he was afraid even the gentlest touch would harm the baby.

And it wasn't like his heart heart skipped a beat and he felt like his brain was melting off his ears with the word "love" repeating over and over in his ears every single time he saw Harry like that. Also, Louis knew he wanted a future with Harry; getting married in summer just like Harry would want it, having the time of their life in their honeymoon together, adopting at least one child with maybe green eyes and curls because it would remind Louis of Harry a little bit, sending kids off to school in a tiring morning routine.

That is everything Louis has imagined for a long time.

But.

Louis had at least thought it would all start at least after a year or two; after they came out at the very least.

But apparently, Harry had other wishes.

After a long day in the studio, putting their latest album together in the smallest details all day, Louis flings himself on to the familiar, sunken sofa, knowing Harry is following him inside.

"At last," Louis groans, sinking further into the comfortable couch. "Home,"

Harry smiles over at him from the armchair he's just sat on, looking as tired as Louis is. Eyes heavy and smile sleepy. "Yeah," he croaks out. "It's good to be home."

Louis smiles back, opening his arms to invite Harry for a cuddle. Harry frowns. "Oh, no. I won't cuddle you on the soft soft couch- I'll be asleep by the second I'll slip into your arms," Louis chuckles quietly and very tiredly. "I'm dating a diva," Louis says and Harry raises a brow at him because, yes, maybe Louis is the one who's a bit of a diva.

With much trouble and a lot of forcing himself, Harry stands up, hovering over Louis and making him look up.

"C'mon," he offers Louis his hand, blinking slowly. "Let's go to bed,"

Louis' lips curve into a little smile as he stares at Harry's cloth covered arm. "I'm not that easy, I'll let you know,"

Harry snorts and fold his arms over his chest. "Oh, please, 'Please Harry, I _need_ you Harry, ooh, yeah, just like that, Harry'" he mocks Louis.

Louis flashes a cheeky smile. "What can I say? I'm always up for a good ride,"

"You _are_ ," Harry confirms with a shake of his head, long hair swaying as he does.

"For the record, I have a much more masculine moan; more of a manly shout, thank you," Louis says, pointing at Harry with a finger. With a roll of his eyes, Harry leans in head down into Louis, and Louis should've known what's coming from experience, but he's still in bit of a shock when his whole world turns upside down.

He smacks Harry on the bum. "Let me down, you giant," he says in a mocked grimness.Louis doesn't have to see Harry's face to know he's smiling.

Finally, Harry sets Louis down on the familiar bed, getting his clothes of piece by piece without saying a word, because it's just how they are. As usual, Louis waits until Harry is undressed himself, handing his t-shirt over to Louis as a part of their routine, Louis putting the shirt on, but breathing in the very familiar and beautiful smell that makes him smile to himself.

After they're properly cuddled under the sheets (head tucked in each other's neck and hair, arms draped over each other, pulling close; and feet tangled together), heat radiating off both men, sleepy smiles shared over the smallest space in between them.

"I could stay like this forever," Louis says softly, breathing Harry's sweet smell in once again, tightening his protective hand on Harry's waist. Harry's smile widens in a way that makes Louis' chest clench, before it fades away into a crease between Harry's brows. Louis' own smile falters.

"What's happened, love?" Louis touches Harry's face, a gentle touch of his fingertips over the smooth skin of Harry's jawline. Harry swallows audibly, making Louis fear he's said or done something wrong- or maybe that there's something wrong. "You know you can-" Louis starts, but Harry cuts him off by blurting out a "I want a baby"

A moment of silence and tension passes between them, heartbeats beating a thousand times per second.

"You…you want a baby," Louis says slowly and carefully. That is all he can do. Harry bites down on his lip, shying away from Louis' touch which is everywhere. His beautiful and bright face is darkened by a deep frown.

"I'm- I'm sorry- I didn't-" He stops himself. "Actually- you know what- I can't- I can't do it anymore," Harry sits up in the bed, Louis doing the same after him.

Louis feels like he might cry. Is Harry breaking up with him? After this many years? What about them? Does- "I want a baby, Louis. I want a baby _inside_ me. I want it to be yours." he's looking at Louis straight in the eyes, all serious and sincere.

"I-" Louis stutters. "You know that's- that's scientifically impossible, right? I mean I know you're funding-"

"It _is_ possible Louis. Do you even read the news?" Harry cuts Louis off.

For a moment, Louis thinks Harry's taking the piss out of him, but the way Harry's intently staring at him like he couldn't be any serious, Louis knows Harry means ever single word that he speaks.

Louis breathes in deeply, feeling his lungs fill with air. "What- is it- when?" he asks, shocked. "How is that even possible?" He questions, both truly curious and searching for a way to dismiss the situation on hand for a minute.

"It's-" Harry starts. "It's a minor surgery which they put everything you need to have a baby in,"

"You mean ovaries and stuff," Louis both states and questions. Harry nods quickly and carries on.

"After that you take this pills which help those parts work and then uh, you plant the baby-" Louis would normally give a lot of shit to Harry about that, but he decides now is not the time. "And then, uh, after approximately seven months of pregnancy, you give birth," he breathes out after explaining it in a one breath, leaving Louis with confusion and amazement.

"Oh," is all Louis can say. "But, like, do you get any- I mean do you grow man boobs and develop a vagina?"

After staring at Louis for five whole seconds, Harry barks out a laugh, which Louis is thankful for more than ever.

"No, of course not," Harry says, wiping out a tear out of his eye. "I- You could talk to a doctor if you want- but-" Harry looks down at his hands on his lap, all humour and brightness fading away once again from his face. "I know you're not ready, Louis. You made it clear as day." He says in a raspy tone to his voice. He turns to look at Louis in the eyes. "And I understand that. You don't have to want what I want at the same time as I do. It's- it's totally okay with me." He tries a small smile.

Louis places his hand on Harry's cheek. He knows it's not okay, but. "Thank you Harry. I really love you so bloody much."

Harry leans into Louis' touch, closing his eyes and giving out a huge breath out his nostrils. He nods.

"Love you too. Can we sleep?" Louis nods, and cuddles Harry back again, though sleep doesn't come to him all night, leaving Louis cruelly with his own thoughts.

-*-

Bless him, Harry doesn't act distant or different towards Louis in any ways afterwards. He's, again, all smiles, bad jokes and happiness. Louis is the one who can't sleep at night, though. Since the night Harry had dropped the bomb- that he wanted a child with Louis- a family- fuck, he said he wanted Louis' child _inside_ him, to _carry_ Louis' baby. How is Louis supposed to live with that? Thanks to Harry, Louis can't get the image of Harry's big hands on his belly, trying to feel the child inside of him from the outside; connecting both worlds together. Even the idea of Harry getting pregnant drives Louis crazy, but he never, ever ends up wanking over a preggy Harry.

(He's also known a good liar.)

And it's insufferable, really. With Harry always wanting to see or cooing over pictures of Ernie and Doris (he had begged Jay to keep him updated on the newly born twins) and smiling like a kid on Christmas when he hears a baby's cry.

But there is also another side of Louis which begs for Louis to see reason. How are they supposed to look after their child while they're on tour, or at an awards show, or an interview and etcetera and etcetera. How are they also raise a child while they're still (and very much sadly) in the closet? Would management even allow that? Fuck, they're not even married for God's sake!

"Lou, are you okay?" Harry asks, nudging Louis' chin with his thumb. His voice is rough due to the lack of speech during their movie night.

Louis nods, head still on Harry's chest. "Yeah, just thinking." Harry sighs, fingers buried in Louis' messy hair, playing with it.

"About what?" Louis turns his head chin down on Harry's chest so he can face him properly. He manages a small smile.

"About why I am dating such a dork that likes Nicholas Spark's movies."

Harry shrugs and gives his attention back to the TV. "'S much better than a bunch of guys in bright tights beating criminals then and there,"

Louis gasps audibly and very dramatically, lifting his head off Harry's chest, staring at him in shock. "You did not say that."

Harry flashes a smug smile, like he's just admitted to touch a girl's breasts at seventh grade. "I _so_ did,"

"You little-" Louis pinches Harry's hip, making him squeak.

"Shh," Harry warns him. "We're gonna miss the kissing-in-the-rain part,"

Louis sighs and rolls his eyes, but puts his head on Harry's chest whatsoever, imagining a thousand of future movie nights every Friday night with their son and daughter, still watching Nicholas Sparks movies, kids making gagging sounds and Harry scolding them for doing so.

Louis may have some problems.

-*-

Louis can't sleep, and it's not the first time that it happens in the last week and a half. He should enjoy his small break with Harry, relishing every moment of it, but he's here, turning around at least a hundred times per second to find sleep, his thoughts dragging him out of every inch of it. At last, Louis gets up with frustration boiling inside of him, but still careful not to wake Harry up from his peaceful sleep.

With a deep sigh, Louis finds his jeans from two days ago (from when he and Harry went grocery shopping) and tries a front pocket, digging his hand in. When he finds nothing but the grocery bill there, he moves on to the second pocket to find his phone. Louis quickly unlocks his phone, the phone making sort of a fake 'click' sound when he does. Louis silently swears and looks back at Harry to check if he's awaken by the sound, but thankfully and unsurprisingly, he's still sleeping like an angel.

After squinting his eyes at the brightness of the screen for a few seconds, Louis opens his contacts list and finds his mother.

"Hello?" Jay croaks from the other line with a yawn following it. "Louis?" Being his selfish and self-centred self as often mentioned by some people, Louis had totally forgotten his mother could and would be sleeping on fucking three in the morning.

"Hello- hi, mum. Sorry I called this late," Louis says, feeling honestly apologetic.

"I'm really sorry, I'll call you in the morning-"

"No, honey. I'm already awake. It should be something serious you have to say on… three A.M." Louis sighs with relief and rubs an eye with his hand. It feels like they are burning at the moment, from the lack of sleep. Louis just hopes there won't be bags under his eyes afterwards.

"Mum. I-I know I've just told you what's happening between Harry and I and this would come rather quick but- Harry wants a child, mum."

The only sound between the two of them is the constant static sounds for a while. "Oh," is all Jay can say.

"I know," Louis says, turning around to take a look at Harry who's sleeping with his mouth slightly open, soft snores coming out of it every once in a while; long hair spread over the white pillow. Louis sighs.

"Well, do you?" Jay asks. Louis looks back at the sleeping form, watching the way Harry's chest slowly rises with every small breath he takes.

He blinks. "I don't- I- I don't know, mum. And that's what is driving me crazy. I can't stop imagining what it would be like if we had a child- children, even. But there's also this part of me which forces and begs me to see reason and that there is so many difficulties ahead of us in this age of ours already. Mum, I'm going crazy."

Jay chuckles quietly from the other line, fondly. "Lou, it's okay and totally normal to have doubts. Having a child is a big decision, especially for the two of you with your careers still going on. I had had my doubts as a young woman before I was pregnant with you. Some of them were so crazy and unlikely to happen, you would laugh at me if I told you. But it's worth the risk." Jay laughs to herself. "I mean, look at me! I'm talking to you about having children when I just had two more," That makes Louis chuckle. "See?" Jay says. "We wouldn't be talking this now if I saw sense now, would we? Sometimes you just have to put sense aside for the sake of things and people you love, yeah? You becoming a popstar didn't make any sense to me at the beginning, may I remind you. Now look at you.

Louis smiles to himself. "Yeah,"

"All I am saying is, think about it, okay? It is a big decision, after all." She pauses for a second. "I'm assuming Harry wants to try the male pregnancy thing?"

Louis groans. "Am I the only human being on this planet who doesn't read paper daily?"

Jay laughs brightly. "You've always been the only one, love." She stifles a yawn. "Now go to sleep, young man. It's way past your bed-time."

Louis smiles to himself, remembering the exact same words of his mother in a serious matter after she had collected Louis piece by piece at his 16th birthday party from a bar downtown and brought him home. It feels like a lifetime ago.

"Yeah, I think I'll sleep," he says, standing up from the floor. "G'night, mum. And thanks for… you know," Louis can hear his mother's smile through the phone.

"Always," 

Louis has at least one thing to tell Harry the day after.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I hope you guys like it! :) It would be lovely if you left a comment or two.
> 
> Love x


End file.
